


Burn it Down

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [25]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canon Trans Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to kick some zombie ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn it Down

“Grellie, behind ya!” Eric called, and Grell turned with one swift motion to decapitate the walker behind her with her handy dandy chainsaw. The man, meanwhile, smashed in another’s skull with his baseball bat - impromptu weapons all around, basically.

That took care of the last ones nearby, though more were coming, Eric knew. It was an infestation around these parts, and they were ready. They had come here for a reason. “Ready t’go?”

Grell grinned - her teeth still retaining their absolute sharpness despite the gross-ass situation they were stuck within. “Yeeeep. Let’s blast out on of here.”

With a share of winks and a bump of shoulders - they’d hold hands, but really? Not a smart thing to do when you’re  _running away from zombies._ Plus, Eric needed his hand free. When they were far enough away from their battle site… he nabbed a box from his coat pocket and pushed a button.

‘Three, two, one…’ Grell mouthed silently, stopping in her dash and turning around in anticipation - before the homes they left behind  _blew up,_ a ricocheting explosion that started rocketing from building to building. She whooped. “Fuck you, zombies!”

Eric laughed - it was a good laugh, one that you needed when many of your loved ones were dead and the world was falling to pieces around you. This kind of retribution was what they needed. “C’mon, Grellie, let’s get outta here before we get hit by chunks a flamin’ death.”


End file.
